Article 92: National Anthems- Planetary Fire
ST. VINCENTIAN/ GRENADINE: Saint Vincent, land so beautiful, With joyful hearts we pledge to thee. Our loyalty and love and vow to keep you ever free. Whate'er the future brings. Our faith will see us through. May peace reign from shore to shore, And God bless and keep us true. *SAMOAN: Samoa, tula'i ma sisi ia lau fu'a, lou pale lea! Samoa, tula'i ma sisi ia lau fu'a, lou pale lea! Vaai 'i na fetu o lo'ua agiagia ai: Le faailoga lea o Iesu, na maliu ai mo Samoa. Oi, Samoa e, uu mau lau pule ia faavavau. 'Aua e te fefe; o le Atua lo ta fa'avae, o lota sa'olotoga. Samoa, tula'i: 'ua agiagia lau fu'a, lou pale lea! *SAN MARINAN: Oh antica Repubblica Onore a te virtuosa Onore a te Generosa fidente, Virtuosa. Oh, Repubblica Onore e vivi eterna Con la vita E gloria d'Italia Oh Repubblica Onore a te. *SAO TOMAN/ PRINCIPAN: Na luta nacional, Juramento eterno No pais soberano de São Tomé e Príncipe. Guerrilheiro da guerra sem armas na mão, Chama viva na alma do porvo, Congregando os filhos das ilhas Em redor da Pátria Imortal. Independência total, total e completa, Costruindo, no progresso e na paz, A nação ditosa da Terra, Com os braços heróicos do povo. Independência total, Glorioso canto do povo, Independência total, Hino sagrado de combate. *SAUDI ARABIAN: Sārʿī il-majd-i wa l-ʿalyāʾ, Májjedī le-Khāleq as-Samā'! W-arfaʿī al-khaffāq al-ákhḍar Yáḥmil an-Nūr al-musáṭṭar Ráddedi: Aḷḷāhu ákbar, Yā mawṭanī! Mawtanī, al ʿíšta fakhr al-Muslimīn ʿĀsh al-Malik il-ʿalám wal-waṭán! *SENEGALESE: Pincez tous vos koras, frappez les balafons. Le lion rouge a rugi. Le dompteur de la brousse D'un bond s'est élancé, Dissipant les ténèbres. Soleil sur nos terreurs, soleil sur notre espoir. Debout, frères, voici l'Afrique rassemblée Fibres de mon cœur vert. Épaule contre épaule, mes plus que frères, O Sénégalais, debout ! Unissons la mer et les sources, unissons la steppe et la forêt ! Salut Afrique mère, salut Afrique mère. *SERBIAN: Bože pravde, ti što spase od propasti dosad nas, čuj i odsad naše glase i od sad nam budi spas. Moćnom rukom vodi, brani budućnosti srpske brod, Bože spasi, Bože hrani, srpske zemlje, srpski rod! *SEYCHELLE: Sesel ou menm nou sel patri. Kot nou viv dan larmoni. Lazwa, lanmour ek lape. Nou remersye Bondye. Preserv labote nou pei. Larises nou losean. En leritaz byen presye. Pour boner nou zanfan. Reste touzour dan linite. Fer monte nou paviyon. Ansanm pou tou leternite. Koste Seselwa. *SIERRA LEONAN: High we exalt thee, realm of the free; Great is the love we have for thee; Firmly united ever we stand, Singing thy praise, O native land. We raise up our hearts and our voices on high, The hills and the valleys re-echo our cry; Blessing and peace be ever thine own, Land that we love, our Sierra Leone. *SINGAPORAN: Mari kita rakyat Singapura Sama-sama menuju bahagia Cita-cita kita yang mulia Berjaya Singapura Marilah kita bersatu Dengan semangat yang baru Semua kita berseru Majulah Singapura Majulah Singapura Marilah kita bersatu Dengan semangat yang baru Semua kita berseru Majulah Singapura Majulah Singapura *SLOVAK: Nad Tatrou sa blýska, hromy divo bijú. Zastavme ich, bratia, veď sa oni stratia, Slováci ožijú. To Slovensko naše posiaľ tvrdo spalo. Ale blesky hromu vzbudzujú ho k tomu, aby sa prebralo. *SLOVENIAN: Spet trte so rodile, prijatli, vince nam sladko, ki nam oživlja žile, srce razjasni in oko, ki utopi vse skrbi, v potrtih prsih up budi. *SOLOMONIAN: God bless our Solomon Islands from shore to shore Blessed all our people and all our lands With your protecting hands Joy, Peace, Progress and Prosperity That men shall brothers be, make nations see our Solomon Islands, our Solomon Islands Our nation Solomon Islands Stands forever more. *SOMALIAN: Soomaaliyeey toosoo Toosoo isku tiirsada ee Hadba kiina taagdaranee Taageera waligiinee Idinkaysu tookhaayoo Idinkaysu taamaayee Aadamuhu tacliin barayoo Waddankiisa taamyeeloo Sharcigaa isku kiin tolayoo Luuqadaa tuwaaxid ahoo Arligiina taaka ahoo Kuma kala tegeysaan oo Tiro ari ah oo dhaxalaa Sideed laydin soo tubayoo Ninba toban la meel marayoo Cadowgiin idiin talin oo Tuldo geel ah oo dhacan baad Toogasho u badheedhanee Ma dhulkaas dhanee tegeybaan Ninna dhagax u tuurayn Quaran aan hubkuu tumayo Tooreyda dhaafayn Oo aan taar samayn karin Uur kutaallo weynaa Hadba waxaan la taahaayoo Togagga uga qaylshaa Nin dalkiisii cadow taaboo U tol waayey baan ahayee Hadba waxaan laa ooyaayoo Oo ilmadu iiga qubaneysaa Iqtiyaar nin loo diidoo La addoon sadaan ahayee